A New Friend or Love
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: Leon Belomont meets someone new. He met her by her helping him and saving his life. Has he fallen in love with this woman? ...Full summary inside. Please R&R. Thanks a lot. FINISHED!
1. You Found Me

A New Friend or Love  
  
Summary: Leon Belmont was still searching the castle for his betrothed Sara Trantoul. He fought every monster in hope to get close to his betrothed. But the fighting didn't help. He had to beat five monsters in order to get bla bla bla. If you play the game you know what he has to do. But on his way to find his betrothed he meets someone that may change his life forever.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CASTLEVANIA CHARACTERS! SO DON'T YOU DARE SUE ME!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You Found Me  
  
"Damn, why won't this monster die?" Leon Belmont asked aloud. But he knew that there was going to be no answer.  
  
"You can only kill this monster with fire." The monster and Leon stopped and looked to a corner. Emerging from the shadows was a slim figure. Then when the figure walked into the light, it was a woman. She had long silky black hair and her eyes were a very noticeable emerald green. She was wearing a dark emerald green dress and wearing a black long cape. Leon was astonished by her beauty but thought back on Sara.  
  
Then he saw that she held a sword in her right and a ball of fire in her left. She threw the ball of fire at the golem, he yelled and disappeared. Then she started walking toward Leon.  
  
"That was a Detect Golem, you could use physical attacks but they are weak. But if you were to use magic, you could have gotten rid of him earlier. Oh sorry my name is Arita Tribelt." Leon shook her hand.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Lady Tribelt, I am Leon Blemont." She smiled.  
  
"Yes, I know your name Sir Blemont. You are a legend to my people. Many of the young wishes to be like you. As well as my.... younger brother."  
  
"If it is not to much to ask? What had happened to your brother?"  
  
"The keeper of this castle had kidnapped my brother and my fiancé. That bastard. He had killed my family and took them both away form me on the same day."  
  
"So you were lured into this trap or game as I was?"  
  
"Yes, but you have only one person to recover. As for I, my brother and my fiancé, I must recover. I have heard of the castle keepers games. But I had never heard that he would bring two people into this castle to fight him. I wonder if he realizes that there are now two people to kill him instead of one."  
  
"Yes, I know. I now too wonder if he realizes his mistake. But I am sorry for your lost." She shook her head.  
  
"Do not be. I shall have my family's revenge so enough. So Sir Leon if it is not to much to ask, could I join you."  
  
"I you wish, it would be nice to have company and help for the battles. And if you are to join me then call me only Leon."  
  
"Then thank you for allowing me to join you. And you may also only call me by Arita." Leon smiled and before he was able to say something he fainted. She ran to his side. He was lying on his stomach; she rolled him into her lap and pushed his stray strands of hair away from his eyes. Then she noticed a deep and large cut on his right shoulder. Then she also saw a lot of his blood around him. She quickly ripped a long piece of her cape and wrapped it around his wound to hopefully stop the bleeding.  
  
Then she laid her hand on his shoulder and chanted a few words. From her hands a light started to form and the wound in Leon's shoulder stopped bleeding. She put Leon's arm around her neck and got to her feet and brought Leon up with her. She had figured that he was unconscious cause of the blood lost.  
  
She walked to the door and opened it. She had walked through the halls. No monsters were around. Then when she entered the next monsters came running at her. She laid Leon on the ground and grabbed her sword and started to attack. Once the monsters were dead she picked up Leon and walked to the next room. Every room after that she fought and carried Leon until she got out of the castle.  
  
But she stopped in one of the saving rooms to rest before exiting the castle. She was tried and had to rest. Leon was still asleep, Arita smiled as he looked at him.  
  
'He is very handsome as the pictures look. But what am I thinking he has a betrothed. Arita get a grip of yourself, what would Leonardo say?' Arita said to herself. She just gazed at him for a few minutes, then summoned her strength and picked up Leon once again.  
  
She had a few wounds but she didn't care. When she had exited the castle she remembered a small cabin. She walked to the cabin and walked in. Rinaldo came from a room to greet his friend but he saw Leon unconscious and the woman looking much tried. He ran to grab Leon and brought him into a room. Arita smiled but then fell to the floor due to being tried and worn.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
So how was it? The chapters will get better. And to tell u the truth I am still somewhat new to site, so could someone tell me what author alerts watches are. Because I am on 3 or 4 people author alert watch. Did I do something wrong? Well if someone could tell me that would be most appreciated. Well please R&R. Well see ya all in the next chapter, How could I thank you. Bye for now. 


	2. How Could I Thank You

Chapter 2

How Could I Thank You

Rinaldo walked out of the room where Leon was at and saw Arita lying on the ground. He smiled a bit and gently picked her pick and laid her on couch. He then put a blanket on her.

------------------------------------------------

Leon woke up and saw that his arm was tightly bandaged. He looked around the room he was in. He wondered where he was at. But then heard someone walk into the room.

"So I see that you have finally awakened." Leon strained his eyes to see who the voice was. Then he remembered it was Rinaldo's.

"Rinaldo, how did I get here?" Rinaldo laughed. Then Leon started to sit up in the bed.

"A young woman brought you here. I think that you owe her your life. She had wounds but they were not serious. A couple cuts and bruises and that were all. But you on the other hand, you have a deep and serious cut on your right shoulder. It had stopped bleeding and began to heal."

"Arita saved my life….Rinaldo where is she?" Rinaldo laughed as Leon tried to get out of bed.

"She is asleep. I guess for bringing you all the way here on foot took a lot of her strength. And you should rest a little to." Leon couldn't argue he felt very tired; he just nodded and laid back down into sleep. He and Arita had dreamed that night. But they didn't know was that they were dreaming the same dream.

----------------------------------

Leon and Arita's dream (Arita's POV)

I was lying on the floor. I tired to sit up but a voice stopped me. So I fell back down, I turned my head and saw Leon. Leon's beautiful blue eyes were locked onto mine. I couldn't look away. I felt comfort in his eyes. I saw peace in his eyes. He had sat not to far from me. I felt a strong hand grip mine. I looked to my hand and saw that the hand belonged to Leon.

"Leon what am I doing here?" He smiled. I could not help but to smile back at him.

"You almost lost your life. We were fighting another golem and it was to attack me but you took the hit for me. So I fled with you I my arms and I brought you here. I do not have anymore Magic Tickets to transport to Rinaldo's cabin. So that is why we are here." I looked deep into his eyes but then my vision started to blur. I started to cry. I had no memory of taking a hit but I do remember saving his life long before.

"Are you ok Leon?" He nodded but then I saw a slash on his chest plate. I also saw blood slowly pouring from it. Now I had remembered while he was fleeing from battle the monster had slashed his armor with his sword.

I then sat up, though Leon had argued. I laid my hands on his chest, where the wound was. I heard him grasp I pain. I tried to heal him but his armor and clothing was in the way. I removed my hands from his chest and looked away blushing.

"Leon, could you remove your plate armor and your shirt so I can heal you." Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Could you help me? If I move to fast the cut will open again." I looked back at him and nodded. I started to remove his jacket so I could reach his chest plate armor. It fell on the floor behind him. Then I started to remove the plate armor and just when I was about to remove it he grabbed my hands with his.

"What's wrong Leon? Did I hurt you?" I said sitting back on my heels. He was breathing rapidly. He shook his head.

"The armor was slashed so some pieces are in my wound. It hurts a little. And I….." He discontinued his statement. I waited for a little and worked his armor off. Once it was removed I could clearly see the cut. It was deep, I tried top hold back my tears. I pulled his shirt over his head.

I rasped at what I saw. He had scars all over his chest. And the wound started to bleed again. I then laid my hands back on his chest and chanted. Slowly the wound was healing. I did not have that much strength. The light was dim due to my lack of strength. Then I looked into his eyes. He was starring down at me. Before I could say something his lips were on mine.

I was a little shocked at first but I relaxed into his arms. But as this all was happening his wound started to heal on its own. He had wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. As he deepened the kiss I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around his neck. Next thing I knew was that I was on the ground with Leon on top of me.

End

----------------------------------------------

The dream ended by a loud crash. Arita woke up Looked out side and saw that it was thundering and raining.

'Oh great, the one thing I hate the most.' Then another crashed. She curled into a ball. Rinaldo came out of Leon's room after checking up on him. He saw that Arita was curled into a ball and every time thunder crashed her body twitched.

"Arita is your name right?" Arita uncurled out of her ball and looked at Rinaldo. She then sat up.

"Yes, and I think that you are Rinaldo Gandolfi. How is Leon?" He laughed and walked over to a chair that was not far from the couch.

"Yes, my name is Rinaldo Gandolfi. Leon is better than he was hours ago. He will live. Though what I didn't understand was that his wound is healing quicker then any wound like that heals."

"Before I brought him here I had healed a little of his wounds so they would heal quicker so he could save his betrothed. He is on a quest to recover her and as do I have a brother and my fiancé to recover." She looked away sad.

"By how your voice and tone, it sounds as if you have feelings for Leon." Then Arita's face went a little red.

"I could never Rinaldo, his betroth awaits for him. And she expects to see him again. They love each other a lot. And……"

"I do not mean to intrude but Arita though you have meet Leon only today. You do have some feelings for him."

"Rinaldo, if you have not heard me say before, I have a fiancé in that castle. I love him with all my heart." Arita somewhat lied. Then Rinaldo nodded.

"Would you like any coffee?" Rinaldo said walking over to his counter.

"Yes, please. I had not have coffee for sometime now. Thank you Rinaldo. And do you know where Leon is sleeping at?" Rinaldo pointed at the door at the end. Arita got up and walked into the room.

Arita slowly walked into the room. She did not want to wake Leon up. She walked over to his bedside. 'He looks so peaceful.' Then the dream came back. She blushed but even if Leon was awake he would not be able to see because how dim the candle was. Then Leon began to stir in his sleep. She saw his wound again. But it was wrapped in cloth, Arita slowly began to remove the cloth.

Little did Arita know that Leon was awake long before she entered the room. He groaned in pain when she removed the cloth.

"Sorry Leon, but I have to heal your wound before it gets infected. And you have to save Sarah. Besides what would happen to Sarah if you died?" She said the last part a little sad and slowly.

"But it hurts badly." Arita jumped back a little when she heard Leon's voice. She saw that he winced his eyes closed as she removed that final article of the bandage.

"Forgive me, but you must get well, for Sarah's sake." She had said the last part sadly. And fought to try to control her tears. She looked away for a moment to make sure he could not see her tears. Leon grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

He looked shocked; he saw the tears that she tried to keep to herself. She tried to look away but he still had her chin. Their eyes met and were locked in that way. Arita could not turn her head due to two things: Leon's hand held her chin in place and their eyes were locked.

--------------------------------

Sorry, Sorry I haven't updated in a while but please forgive me. There is a lot of things going on in my life. Please just forgive me and continue to be my reviewers. But please review. I know cliff hanger of a sort and confusing plot or what ever but I was in a huge hurry to get this chapter done. But this is not a Mary sue for some folks that think it is. But please review. Chapter sucks yes I know but please forgive and NO FLAMES!!!!!! I'M SERIOUS PEOPLE!!!!! New chapters for other stories are going to be done soon, so if you have time please review my other stories. I can only live and go on with reviews. But be nice and don't flame me. Because if u do you will regret it.

O and story will start to really develop after this chapter so please stay faithful to my fanfiction.


	3. A Night of Romance

Chapter 3

A Night of Romance

Three weeks have passed since Arita and Leon met. Leon's wound had healed within a week. They are now searching the castle for clues to continue their journey to get to Sarah. But all they have found in the two weeks was battles after battles. They walked into a stone covered room. The room was large and empty.

"Arita, what's wrong?" Leon asked as he looked at Arita's expression. Her expression was unreadable.

"There is something not right about this room. It's to empty." Arita suddenly turned to a wall. Leon turned to look at what Arita was looking at. He shot her another confused look.

"You have both have finally made it. About time to. I was beginning to think that you both would not come." Leon and Arita heard a boyish voice. Leon looks around the room to find the owner of the voice, but Arita continues to look at the wall.

"Show yourself, Drake!" Arita yelled at the wall. Slowly a figure started to walk out of the wall. Leon stood there in disbelief. Drake had red eyes and long black hair. He wore a red silk dress shirt and black dress pants. An evil smile laid on his face with an evil aura.

"Arita, do you know him?" Leon asked looking at his friend. She nodded. She continued to stare at Drake.

"This is the bastard who killed my family along with the master of this accursed castle." Leon seemed to have a big "oh" on his face. But then Drake flipped to where he landed right behind Leon.

"Ah, so you are Sara's to-be-husband. That stupid wrench never did learn to shut up. Always talking about how you will kill us all off and take her back home. We took care of her talking problems. But you are Leon Belmont the legendary fighter. I do have to say it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Drake bowed as he continued to look at Leon, "And is it not Darfaitya…. Sorry I meant Arita. Come to take your fiancé and brother back to your village? Ah, what could a mere woman do to stop my lord?"

"I can cut your tongue out! Now you and your master better not have hurt my brother or Leonardo!" Arita yelled. Drake laughed at her aggressiveness.

"You always seem to cut right to the chase. But you must remember that you have said that to me once before, at your village when you returned from your trip, and after my master and I killed off your family. But you never did that. You couldn't beat me then and what makes you think that you can beat me now!" Arita growled. Leon just stood in shock at the two then realized what Drake had mentioned about Sara.

"What have you done to Sara!" Drake turned his attention back to Leon.

"What ever do you mean?" Drake played.

"You know damn well what I mean, what did you do to silence Sara! I demand to know!" Drake laughed.

"Are you making demands? Well in that case if you demand for information, I will tell you after you beat my monster. He was created to kill you both. GOLEM!" Then the room started to shake as a golem burst through the wall. Arita shot a look of disbelief to Drake, while he just smiled. "Golem, Kill them!" Then Drake disappeared.

"Drake, come back, you coward!" Arita yelled.

"Arita look out!" Arita looked behind her and saw the golem. His fist came down with a loud boom. Arita safely got out of danger by rolling to the side.

"Leon, it is another detect golem. It will take a little bit of time to conquer up a spell. Can you distract it for me?" Arita said as she ran back to Leon's side.

"Yes, I see no problem but hurry." Arita nodded. Leon ran toward the golem. Arita began to work on casting a fire spell. Arita could not concentrate well due to hearing Leon's groans and yells of pain. Arita opened her eyes and saw Leon holding his side. The golem started slowly walking toward him. Leon looked up and saw his doom. Blood ran down his face. Arita forgot the spell as she ran toward Leon and just before the golem's marble hands came crushing down on Leon, Arita pushed him out of harms way. Leon was rolled to the side. When the hands crushed the ground a lot of sand filled the air. Leon could not see anything due to the sandy air.

But a figure lied on the ground. It was dark at first then the sand began to disappear. Lying on the ground was Arita, her eyes were closed, her right hand laid over her stomach. She seemed to be dead.

"ARITA!" Leon yelled, but she did not move. Then suddenly Leon's body began to fill with this unexplained urge to kill. The golem seemed satisfied with his job. He then looked at Leon. Leon got to his feet and charged at the golem. But then the golem's hand morphed into a sword. "What the hell!" Then blades clashed. The golem's other arm was cut off. Leon landed on his feet, but then he fell to his knees. A large cut was slashed into his chest. The golem began walking toward Leon. Leon struggled to his feet. He turned to face the golem. But then the golem's body turned into ice. Leon looked in disbelief, but he did not care where that came from. But he struggle to run to Arita's side. He picked her up, despite his body began to ache terribly. He walked out the room with Arita's body in his arms. When he walked out of the room the golem's frozen solid body fell forward and shattered into many pieces. Leon continued to walk. He then stopped on the nearby wall and reached into his pocket looking for a magic ticket. He growled when he could not find one.

He sighed and walked to the only other place where monsters were not allowed into. He walked into the blue light covered room. He laid Arita's body in front of the goddess statue. As he walked back to the door and closed it. He walked over to Arita's side once more and began to remove her cloak and gloves. After doing that he reached into his bag and took out water. He drank very little then laid it to the side. He had his fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse. He sighed happily when he found one. He was about to remove his armor but stopped when her eyes began to open. But instead her took her hand and looked into her now opened eyes.

Arita's POV

I was lying on the floor. I tired to sit up but a voice stopped me. So I fell back down, I turned my head and saw Leon. Leon's beautiful blue eyes were locked onto mine. I couldn't look away. I felt comfort in his eyes. I saw peace in his eyes. He had sat not to far from me. I felt a strong hand grip mine. I looked to my hand and saw that the hand belonged to Leon.

"Leon what am I doing here?" He smiled. I could not help but to smile back at him.

"You almost lost your life. We were fighting another golem and it was to attack me but you took the hit for me. Some how he was frozen and he fell forward and shattered into many pieces. I do not have anymore Magic Tickets to transport to Rinaldo's cabin. So that is why we are here." I looked deep into his eyes but then my vision started to blur. I started to cry. I had no memory of taking a hit but I do remember saving his life long before.

"Are you ok Leon?" He nodded but then I saw a slash on his chest plate. I also saw blood slowly pouring from it.

I then sat up, though Leon had argued. I laid my hands on his chest, where the wound was. I heard him grasp I pain. I tried to heal him but his armor and clothing was in the way. I removed my hands from his chest and looked away blushing.

"Leon, could you remove your plate armor and your shirt so I can heal you." Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Could you help me? If I move to fast the cut will open again." I looked back at him and nodded. I started to remove his jacket so I could reach his chest plate armor. It fell on the floor behind him. Then I started to remove the plate armor and just when I was about to remove it he grabbed my hands with his.

"What's wrong Leon? Did I hurt you?" I said sitting back on my heels. He was breathing rapidly. He shook his head.

"The armor was slashed so some pieces are in my wound. It hurts a little. And I….." He discontinued his statement. I waited for a little and worked his armor off. Once it was removed I could clearly see the cut. It was deep, I tried top hold back my tears. I pulled his shirt over his head.

I grasped at what I saw. He had scars all over his chest. And the wound started to bleed again. I then laid my hands back on his chest and chanted. Slowly the wound was healing. I did not have that much strength. The light was dim due to my lack of strength. Then I looked into his eyes. He was starring down at me. Before I could say something his lips were on mine.

I was a little shocked at first but I relaxed into his arms. But as this all was happening his wound started to heal on its own. He had wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. As he deepened the kiss I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around his neck. Next thing I knew was that I was on the ground with Leon on top of me. I felt my body becoming warmer. After some time we broke off the kiss.

"But Leon, what about Sara?" I said looking into his endless blue eyes. He had the look of love in his eyes.

"I will still rescue Sara but I have fallen in love with another. She will forgive me, as long as I save her. I have never really thought of her to be the one I would love and cherish for all time. But when you came into my life I felt something in you that I fell in love with at first glance. I love your strength, your laugh, your smile, and everything else about you." I began to cry. I cried into his bare chest, my arms were wrapped around his neck.

'If only you knew the secrets I have been hiding, would you still love me?' I thought. He held me. I knew that he felt that he did something wrong. "You really do love me?"

"Yes, Arita, I do love you, we have only known each other for three weeks but I have fallen for you. I love you with all my heart. Now tell me why you are crying."

"I'm also in love with you, I thought that I loved Leonardo but this love I feel for you is not like the same feelings I feel for him." My tears have stopped and I laid flat on my back as Leon was still on top of me but rested his weight on his elbows.

"Who does your heart want the most?" He said so lovingly. I leaned up to him and kissed him. He kissed me back but before the kiss got to deep, I whispered against his lips.

"You, Leon Belmont, My heart aches for you."

"It will not ache anymore." Then he began to kiss me again. The kiss deepened, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him with all the passion, and love I felt for this man above me. We parted again after sometime. I looked into his eyes. But then he leaned in to kiss my neck. I moaned.

"Leon….."

Hello again everyone, I hope you all liked the chapter. I know I did lol. Please R&R but no flames. Next chapter will be good I promise. Lol. It's called betrayal. Well till next we meet. Bye.

Ps I wanted to thank all my wonder Reviewers. (I don't care if I don't have a lot, but I wish ppl would be nice and review.)

Kitala- I'm so happy that you love this story. Thank you so much for the reviews. And if you have never reviewed my story in the first place, I don't believe that this story would have gotten far. Thank you so much again.

Warlordess of Nai- Thank you I'm glad that you 2 like my story. I know the game well but I haven't beaten it yet. So I don't know much about the vampire master of the castle or anything in that nature lol. But I hope that you will continue to review this story.

Now everyone please give my wonderful reviewers a-round-of-applauses. (lol yes I have issues)


	4. Betrayal!

"….." Talking

'……' Thinking

/…/ thoughts within memories

Chapter 4

Betrayal

Arita woke up later that day. Her heart felt completion. Her body felt a little sore but that was to be expected. She held Leon's jacket which was given to her soon after they parted for sleep, closer to her as she sat up. She looked to the man next to her, her lover. Strand of blonde was in his eyes. Arita leaned over him and kissed his lips. In doing so she pushed the stray strands away. Leon held a smile on his lips.

'Arita, I must speak with you.' Arita heard a voice in her head. She closed her eyes.

'What is it? And why?'

'Its father he must speak with you. He said that you must meet us as soon as possible, it's about that Leon lover of yours.' Arita sighed.

'Fine, I will meet you both at the conference room.'

'See you soon sister.'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever.' Arita sighed heavily again.

"What's wrong my love?" Arita looked back at the half-awake Leon. She smiled and shook her head. And leaned over to kiss him again.

"Nothing my love, it's nothing. But sleep, I have to do something real quick I'll be back very soon. I love you, Leon Belmont." He smiled and fell back asleep. 'He must he very tired. Humans aren't that strong when it comes to…' She shook her head and laughed then got to her feet.

* * *

After sometime later Leon woke up. He looked around and saw that Arita was not around. He quickly sat up, trying to recall the events, all came up blank expect the memory that will forever be in his mind, the memory of him and her showing their love for one another. But other then that he could not recall a thing. This started to upset him. But then… 'Nothing my love, its nothing. But sleep, I have to do something real quick, I'll be back very soon. I love you, Leon Belmont.'

He then got to his feet; something told him to find a conference room. The monsters were not about today. He looked around with confusion in his heart. 'Why aren't there any monsters out? Why did Arita leave like that?' many more questions began to bug him.

Then somehow he came to a large door that was half cracked open. Leon peeked inside, his eyes grew large.

* * *

"Darfaitya, I'm deeply sorry about my golem. I thought that you and Leon could handle a golem like that."

"Oh, I had forgotten about that, so what happened to it?"

"Well when Leon took a strong hit from it and I lost control over it. I froze it and it shattered into many pieces after Leon escaped with you."

"Where you using Leon and I as test rats?"

"I had to see if I could control my golem if I increased its power by 100 percent. But that failed miserably."

"I would know." Darfaitya shook her head.

"There is no need to worry bout that problem. You and Leon made it out alive, am I right my daughter."

"Yes, father, you are always right."

"Now to the matter why I asked for you."

"Yes, father?"

"Darfaitya, I hope that you're not going to back out on your mission." Darfaitya looked away sadly.

"Don't worry father, I will continue with my mission."

"Good, I hope that last night with Leon will not hold you back from killing him?" Darfaitya looked up at her father.

"I will still kill him, if that is your wish, my father." She said with her hands balling into fists.

"Yes, that is my wish, my daughter."

"Arita?..." Everyone looked at the door. Darfaitya/Arita looked into Leon's eyes; shocked, disbelief, anger, sadness, and other emotions ran across his blue eyes.

"Ah, if it isn't my daughter's pet. How good of you to join us. Darfaitya kill him." Leon ran, Darfaitya looked at her father than her brother. Then she ran after Leon.

"Leon, please let me explain!" Darfaitya yelled but it was heard through deaf ears. "Leon!" But he didn't hear her again. Then for the first time she used her power to bind Leon to a wall. Vines held him across shoulders, hands, legs and ankles. Darfaitya stood in front of him.

"So this was your plan? To have me love you? So you can kill me!"

"No your love was not part of my plan. I never thought that you would fall in love with me or I would fall in…."

"Don't even say that you love me! Your so called love was just a lie to get me to trust you! I trusted you Arita or Darfaitya whatever, I loved you, I showed you my love, I gave you my love. How low could you be? In order to kill someone you would seduce them into your dirty trick!" Darfaitya looked at Leon in disbelief.

"How could you say something like that! Yes, it was my mission to kill you. But I didn't care about it at all. I didn't want to love you but I did or I mean I do. I was not trying to seduce you or anything…." Leon broke through the vines that held him to the wall. He pulled out his sword and backed Darfaitya to the other wall. He held his sword to her neck.

"Shut up before I cut your head off! Now listen to me, I will let you go. But I do not want to see your face again. Now is that clear, Darfaitya!" Tears ran down Darfaitya's face.

"Yes, it is clear Leon…" Then he released her. She fell to the ground and braced herself against the wall.

"Good, just remember Darfaitya we are enemies now, next time I see you I will kill you." Then Leon started to walk off. Darfaitya curled into a ball and cried.

* * *

"What! So you are saying that Arita betrayed you?" Rinaldo said looking at his friend, shockingly.

"Yes and her real name is Darfaitya, daughter to that vampire lord." Leon said sadly.

"Leon, I'm sorry my friend, so what will you do now?"

"Kill the vampires and save Sara."

"So you will also kill Darifa or how ever you say her name?"

"Yes, I will kill Darfaitya too. Her betrayal will cost her, her life." Rinaldo went back behind his bar sadly. "I'm going outside to clear my mind." Rinaldo nodded. What more could he say, he knew his friend was suffering.

Leon walked outside the cabin and walked into the forest a little. There was a clearing with a boulders and small trees. He leaned against the large boulder closed his eyes.

* * *

Leon's POV

"I will still rescue Sara but I have fallen in love with another. She will forgive me, as long as I save her. I have never really thought of her to be the one I would love and cherish for all time. But when you came into my life I felt something in you that I fell in love with at first glance. I love your strength, your laugh, your smile, and everything else about you." I told her the truth, I had to tell her. I heard her crying. I looked at her; before I could say something she buried her head in my chest. I held her; I thought that I had said the wrong thing to upset her.

"You really do love me?" I sighed happily in my mind.

"Yes, Arita, I do love you, we have only known each other for three weeks but I have fallen for you. I love you with all my heart. Now tell me why you are crying."

"I'm also in love with you, I thought that I loved Leonardo but this love I feel for you is not like the same feelings I feel for him." /If I only knew that her love was a lie. / I heard her tears stop and I felt her lay flat on her back. I was on top of her the whole time but I rested all my weight on my elbows, so I would not crush her under my weight. /It would not have bothered her if I did rest my weight on her. I thought that she was a fragile person, I was wrong, she is a vampire. A powerful being, she could take the weight. /

"Who does your heart want the most?" I said with love. I was shocked when leaned up to kiss me. I began to kiss her back immediately, but she moved away before I had deepened it.

"You, Leon Belmont, My heart aches for you." She whispered against my lips. /no…no…stop…I don't want to remember…. /

"It will not ache anymore." I kissed her again; I deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around me. We kissed each other with all the passion, love, desire we could give. We parted after sometime. I looked into her eyes as I tried to regain my breath. Our eyes locked for a little then I began to kiss her neck, slowly, softly, teasingly. She moved a little under me. She tilted her neck a little more, so I could have more access to her neck. I nipped at the skin that was there. /I said stop damn it…. /

"Leon….." I heard her moan. I smiled against her neck wondering what else I could do to make her moan my name again. /Darfaitya…/

* * *

He shook his head to forget the thoughts of their love making. He didn't want to remember. He began to cut the boulders and trees, to rid his mind of their time. He didn't want to remember, to remember that night was going to be his weakness if her were to see her again. After using his rage and energy to destroy the boulders and trees, he plunged his sword into the earth and fell to his knees. He cried, he never cried in his life, but now he cried.

"Darfaitya….Why, why did you have to betray me? Why can't I just forget you! I love you still… Darfaitya…."

* * *

A/N: snifflesniffle I cried writing this part. Lol. Please don't kill me. I had to throw in some sad parts. It doesn't help that I'm listening to the ending part to final fantasy 10 where Tidus… never mind. For those who haven't beaten the game or haven't played it yet I'm not giving away the ending. But sniffle please R&R.

Oh yea I wanted to make another thing clear, so that castlevania freaks will not bug me about it. Yes, I know that Leon uses a whip but I forgot to explain that during the time Leon was healing, Rinaldo found a sword that was half buried in the ground. He wanted to give it to Leon, thinking that Leon could better defend himself with a sword than a whip. But the blade was dull and it was broken in two. So while Leon was recovering Arita said that she would fix it and so before they had set out to the castle again, Arita gave Leon the sword as a gift from Rinaldo. Ok now to thank my reviewers.

Anime99- Sorry I had to stop it there. I think that the rating is still a pg-13. Sorry I have the full chapter on my computer. I would like to put my story on so I could have the full chapter on there and not get turned in but they don't have castlevania on there so yea….srry tho. Please forgive me. And I'm glad that you liked the story. Thanks for the reviews.

Kitala- thanks for the review once again. I almost forgot to mention the mystery ice but I read back on the reviews and you mentioned it so I had to look back over my chapter. But I hope that you liked to the chapter and thanks for your continuous reviews it helps me going on my stories. If this was xanga I would give you eprops. Lol. But thank you. :D

Hope you all liked it. I think that there are two more chapters and this story is done.:( Should there be a happy ending? Hmmm…wut do you all think?


	5. Can Love Win the Battle?

Chapter 5

Can Love Win the Battle?

It has been two weeks since he had last seen Darfaitya, who pretended to be Arita, a girl who came to Castlevania to save her brother and betrothed, but that was all just a lie. Darfaitya was really the daughter of the powerful vampire lord. Darfaitya betrayed him from the beginning, so he claimed. His heart still loves her. But he wanted to hate her, he needed to hate for he could fight her.

Leon Belmont now stood outside the door to the vampire lord's room. He pushed open the doors. Finally he would get to see Sara and kill the vampires. But even now he could not hate Darfaitya; he knew that even if he had the will his heart would not allow him to kill her.

"Ah….Finally the knight Leon Belmont arrives." Leon searched the dark room with his ears, to hear any foot steps. He noticed the voice was cold, full of hate, and an emotion that was trying to be held back, love.

"Darfaitya?" Leon asked the darkness shockingly. Then he heard the cold voice laugh.

"Leon, you still remember me. Surprising, but you sound so shock to hear from me once again. I wonder what your reaction would be if you saw me again." Then Darfaitya walked from the darkness of the room. Leon's blue eyes became wide. An evil smile was upon Darfaitya's blood red lips.

She wore a short black leather dress. That came half way up her thighs, the dress hung tightly to her pale small frame. A silk see-through shah hung loosely on her shoulders. She wore knee-length tie up boots, with four inch heels. Her long raven black hair was down with the many curls bounced with every move she took. Around her neck was a blood red pendant. She wore dark make up to bring out her bright purple eyes. But the last two things noticeable about her was one her large bat wings and her long white fangs that could be seen when she smiled.

"Don't tell me that you're surprised." She teased while Leon still had a look of disbelief on his face.

"So this is your true form?"

"Why of course it is. Unlike my father and brother I more human then a vampire. But that doesn't mean I can't bite as hard as a vampire can." She ended with a wicked laugh.

"Where is she!"

"Who my dear?" Her voice was still cold and emotionless.

"Sarah! You know damn well who I am talking about!"

"Ah, I had forgotten about your betrothed, well you would have to kill me if you wanna hear from her." Leon took his fighting stance, Darfaitya just stood there and laughed. "Do you really believe that you can kill me? I should have known you were never that smart."

"Shut up already! And FIGHT!" Leon charged at Darfaitya, but he stopped when he saw her wings fold and she grabbed the tips. Her eyes closed as she pulled on the wings and they became two dark blade swords. When her eyes opened they were blood red as she smiled wickedly.

"Now let's get this started." She charged at Leon and their swords met in a loud clash. Blade against blades. Leon looked at Darfaitya in the eyes and noticed something. But then before he could figure it out she kicked him somewhere below the stomach. Leon grunted as he fell to his knees. Darfaitya backed away and starred at the fallen fighter. "Oh come on put up some more resistance or this fight won't last long."

Leon got to his feet and continued to look at the ground. Then suddenly charging at Darfaitya, catching her off guard. A muttered 'damn' came from her lips. Leon smiled on that. Their swords kept clashing, sometimes breaking the skin on shoulders, arms, and what not. They fought and fought, not one about to give up. But after their swords clashed for the what seemed to be the one hundredth time, they were forced back. Leon fell to one knee with cuts on his arms and a small gash on his left side. Darfaitya however leaned against the brick wall trying to regain her breath. Her wounds were far worse than Leon's. She had numerous cuts all over her body. And on her right side was a large gash, blood slowly poured from it. She dropped one of her side to gasp her wounded side.

"Darfaitya stop this foolishness before you die! Tell me where Sarah is being held at!" Darfaitya shook her head as she looked to the ground.

"No! If you want your betrothed so bad you have to kill me." Leon noticed that her tone had changed. She sounded as if she was…..crying. Leon shook the thought from his mind and then stood to his feet.

"If your death is needed for me to find her than your death it is." Darfaitya gasped softly then regain her posture. She was still looking down, not at all looking up or looking around.

"So this is how it will end Leon Belmont. I can see that I will not win this battle. So be it." She charged at him blindly, Leon quickly rose to his feet and met the blade of her sword. She still did not look up but then Leon was able to pull his sword from the heated blade and hit her in the stomach with the hilt. She coughed up blood falling backwards to her back. Leon quickly kicked the sword from her grasp and saddled her hips. He found her crying. Her eyes blinded by falling tears. Leon was taken back by pure shock. "Kill me Leon, please….." She pleaded.

Leon did not hesitate. He grasps the hilt of his sword and rose it above her neck. He continued to stare at her. Her tears still fell, he closed his eyes before using all his power to plunge the sword into her neck. Only it never reached her neck, it stopped merely centimeters before. Leon tried will all the power he had left to move the sword down only to no avail. He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. Her tears still fell from her shut closed eyes. Leon threw his sword to the side. Darfaitya's eyes opened then. Shocked, well that the least thing her face had said.

"I can't kill you…." Leon whispered in defeat, turning his head slowly. Only she would not have that.

"No Leon you must, I do not deserve to live for what I have done to you."

"No I can not!" He snapped.

"W…." Was all that came from her.

"Because I still love you Darfaitya!" Leon said shaking his head, trying to make himself not believe either. But he knew he couldn't kill the one he loved. She plagued his mind in his sleep. He cared not for her betrayal, he cared for her. Darfaitya's tears fell like a raging river. Leon got off her and pulled her up into his embrace. She punched his chest over and over again.

"No, you're not suppose to love me anymore. You can't, I need to die…." Leon then grasped her chin and made her look at him. Her hands were taken into his free one.

"Like I said I cannot kill you because I love you. I need you to live, live for me, or along with me. I don't care about your betrayal, I was blind then to know that was not really your plan to fall in love with me and kill me. I can see that you still did not have the heart to kill me." Darfaitya looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry my love for everything." He shook his head.

"No the fault is mine for being so blinded by rage and anger to even think that you loved me or never could have the heart to kill me." Then he took her lips into a passionate kiss. Which she submitted to immediately. His tongue traced her lips seeking entrance to her mouth. Which she granted him and they began to deepen their passionate kiss.

"Leon…." She whispered against his lips. He smiled.

"Yes my love?"

"You must save Sarah before my father kills her. Go pass the double doors and you will be in the feeding hall, there is a door to the left, go through it and then you will end up in my father's play room. Sarah is there. I can heal your wounds a little but that is all I can do." She then laid her hands on his chest to heal the wounds he had.

"You are coming with me." Leon said as he stood up and reaching for her hand. Darfaitya shook her head.

"I will only slow you down, you must leave now. Father will not wait long for you to arrive. I suggest you leave now." Leon wanted to argue but knowing that she is right he quickly kissed her lips

"I love you, await for me here."

"I will, I love you too Leon Belmont." She whispered before he ran off. Darfaitya then fell backwards and her world turned black.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­Hello srry that this chapter is kinda to mussy and crap. And srry to leave at a cliffy. Yeah I know that the chapter sucked pretty bad, but please no flames. I promise that the next chapter will be good. Since there is only one chapter left for this story. The last chapter will be good and long. So please if you want to see the final chapter review and no flames. Oh and I forgot this chapter was suppose to have a poem but I could never come up with the poem with made me mad. But after the final chapter there, hopefully I will have the poem. So till next time. Insueka 


	6. Saving Sara Last Chapter

Chapter 6 Saving Sarah Leon Belmont ran through the hall that Darfaitya had said was the "feeding hall". Blood stained the once white stone walls. Leon could smell the heaviness of blood and rotting flesh. The smell was horrid but Leon could not stop now. He had to save Sarah, kill the vampire leader if needed, and return to Darfaitya's side. But soon he saw a red oak door off to the left. Leon quickly opened the door when he reached it. The room he walked into did not smell like blood or gore. It was a stuffy moldy smell. At least it was better then the strong smell of rotting flesh. So this was really a play room, hidden traps lied under the wooden floor. The room was oddly shaped. Leon knew that there was going to be many difficulties to defeat this vampire lord. But to save his dear friend and return to his lover's side, he was willing to face anything. "Sir Leon Belmont, I see you were able to fatally wound my daughter. But if u had much difficulties with her well I suppose you will have hell with me." A voice said within the walls of the accursed play room. "Where is Sarah?" "She is safe, for the moment." Laughed the voice. "Show you're self coward!" "Coward? I think not, so I will reveal myself to you Leon Belmont." Then from the shadows of the dark corner of the play room the vampire lord revealed himself to Leon. He was dressed in all red, the color of blood, he wore a heavy robe with many bones of men keeping it closed. The lord's face was twisted with malice and the love for blood. His face made Leon's stomach turn. But the vampire lord had long blonde hair tied back into a low ponytail and his piercing blue eyes seemed to pierce right through Leon's heart. And the lord was a lot taller and bigger then Leon. "I will kill you for kidnapping Sarah and causing Darfaitya so much grief." Leon took his stance. The vampire lord just grinned evilly but then his face turned as his body began to transform. When the transformation was complete Leon's stomach turned at the sight of him. His wings were like the wings of bats and they had many holes. His body looked as if it was the bare body of a bat. His face was twisted and gruesome. Pure evil and pure ugly. "Now let the battle begin." With that they charged at each other. Darfaitya's POV Slowly my eyes opened. I could not recall anything that has to do with my swords away from me or me lying in a small pool of my own blood. I struggled to sit up then everything came back to me… Flashback "Darfaitya stop this foolishness before you die! Tell me where Sarah is being held at!" I shook my head as I looked at the ground. "No! If you want your betrothed so bad you have to kill me." I was crying but I was not going to let him notice my tears. And if he did he did not make it seem known because he stood to his feet as if nothing happened. "If your death is needed for me to find her than your death it is." I gased softly but I still continued to look at the ground. "So this is how it will end Leon Belmont. I can see that I will not win this battle. So be it." I charged at him blindly, Leon quickly rose to his feet and met the blade of my sword. I still did not look up but then Leon was able to pull his sword from the heated blade and struck me in the stomach with the hilt. I coughed up blood while falling backwards to my back. Leon quickly kicked the sword from my grasp and saddled my hips. If my body did not hurt so much my mind would have fallen into the gutter. But he finally saw my tears and he went absoultly still and silent. My sight was blinded by my tears. "Kill me Leon, please….." I begged. I could tell he did not hesitate. He grasped the hilt of his sword and rose it above my neck.i was scared, though I knew that I shouldn't I deserved death for my betrayal. But I looked into his eyes as I cried still. Before he was about to pluge the sword into my neck he closed his eyes and so did i. But it never prieced my neck, though I sensed that the blade was centimeters from my throat. I dared not to open my eyes. I could also sense he was trying his hardest to kill me. Then I heard a sword being thrown to the side. I opened my eyes in pure shock, well so I thought. "I can't kill you…." I heard him whisper in defeat. I shook my head I wold not have it. "No Leon you must, I do not deserve to live for what I have done to you." "No I can not!" He snapped. "W…." Was all that could escape my lips. "Because I still love you Darfaitya!" Leon said shaking his head, trying to make himself not believe either. My tears fell like a raging river. Leon got off me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I pounded his chest with my fists, though he felt nothing. "No, you're not suppose to love me anymore. You can't, I need to die…." Leon then grasped my chin and made me look at him. Then he grabbed my hands in his free one stopping my beating on his chest. "Like I said I cannot kill you because I love you. I need you to live, live for me, or along with me. I don't care about your betrayal, I was blind then to know that was not really your plan to fall in love with me and kill me. I can see that you still did not have the heart to kill me." I looked deep into his handsome blue eyes. "I'm sorry my love for everything." He shook his head. "No the fault is mine for being so blinded by rage and anger to even think that you loved me or never could have the heart to kill me." Then the moment I have waited for he took my lips in a passionate kiss. I scummed to the kiss imedantly. His tounge traced my lips wanting entrance which I granted quickly. we were locked in each's embrace and the heated kiss of love. "Leon…." I whispered against his lips, he smiled. "Yes my love?" Oh how those to words made me fall. But I shook my head form my thoughts. "You must save Sarah before my father kills her. Go pass the double doors and you will be in the feeding hall, there is a door to the left, go through it and then you will end up in my father's play room. Sarah is there. I can heal your wounds a little but that is all I can do." Without another word I laid my hands on his chest and easing away the wounds he had. "You are coming with me." He said standing up and offering his hand. But I only shook my head. "I will only slow you down, you must leave now. Father will not wait long for you to arrive. I suggest you leave now." I knew he wanted to argue but he knew I was right, he gave me a quick kiss. "I love you, await for me here." "I will, I love you too Leon Belmont." I whispered before he ran off. Then my world was covered in a dark blanket. End Leon and I were fighting…I remember now everything that happened. He and my father must be fighting at this very moment. I hope he is alright. Now I struggled to my feet. I almost fell before I felt my arm go around someone's neck and a hand at my waist. I looked at the person who caught me. "Drake?" He smiled. "Yeah, it's me sister." "But why?" "Why am I helping you?" I nodded. "Because I love you sister and I can't just let you sit here when your love is in trouble." Shock course through my body. "How is he fairing?" "Not so well the hidden traps of father's playroom has…Hey!" I could not hear anymore I began to walk forward. But Drake held me back. "Please Drake I must go to him." "Alright, hold on tight." Then next thing I knew I was inside my father's playroom. I gased at what I saw. Leon struggled to his feet covered in his own blood. My father was laughing like a manic on crack. He only kicked Leon and Leon hit the wall. My heart clenched. "LEON!" Then in his weakened state he looked at me. He looked me, tears ran down my face. 'Don't cry love.' I read his lips.but then my father was at his side smiling out his evilness. He looked as if he was out for the kill. My heart tightened more when my father was preparing to deliever the….. "Stop father your fight is with me now." I heard my brother yell. To tell you the truth I was shocked, never before has my brother stood up against my father. In the past it felt as if he was always scared of our father. But then who is this man holding me, my brother was surly a coward. But this man was no coward, hatred burned within his eyes. What happened to my brother?...but my thoughts were imterrpurted by my father's hidous laugh. "You think that you could face me son? Do you even think you can kill me? How amussing. You are nothing but my puppet, you are….." "No, not anymore. I work for you no longer. I serve you no longer. And you will not hurt this family anymore then you already have!" I continued to listen, but the shock never stopped. "You are in love with your sister." My father laughed again. (hey hey hey not what you guys think…or maybe all will be explained at the end.) Drake growled then charged at father. They went at it as I crawled to Leon's side, minding also the traps. Once there I laid his head in my lap, I brushed away the stray strands of hair in his face. "Dar is that really you?" I nodded as he then began to open his eyes. "Yes, Leon it's me." "Am I dead?" I laughed. "No silly, you're just badly injured, Drake has taken over the battle." "How is he doing?" I looked at my brother and my father. They were both what it seemed equally matched. But my father had a large gash in his right shoulder and his left wing was ripped off. So now he could not fly. But my brother was also injured. He had cuts and blood flowed out of them. But then they charged at each other once more. "DRAKE!" I screamed as I watched my brother fell to the ground. I looked at the man whom I once called father. He was laughing that horrendous laugh. Then he began to walk our way. I struggled to wake Leon up. That was not going to work so I scrambled to my feet pulling him up with me, but he was to heavy for my weaken body to pull him up. But then he appeared in front of me. Both of our eyes widened. Time seemed to have stopped. Nothing moved or anything, time seemed to have froze. Then after what seemed like hours my father grasped his stomach backing away I dropped my stomach. Then he clasped in the middle of the play room. The curse of the castle was lifted, because for once in 100 years the sun peeked through the black clouds. The sky cleared. My father's body burst into flames, he did not scream or anything he was truly dead. I swined my eyes at the bright light. I was immune to the sun's deadly rays due to the amulet my father has given me years ago. I heard someone groan behind me, I turned and I was relived, Leon gave me a weak smile. "LEON!" He looked up and I turned. I saw a beautiful woman, that was Sara, Leon's betrothed. She didn't see me as she pushed me aside to be at Leon's side. I just walked over to my brother's body. But I could not sense the strong scent of a vampire. I was confused by this if he was no longer vampire and he is human then what about me. "Darfatiya there is something I need to tell you." He said as he slowly began to sit up. "What is it Drake, how is it that you are human and I am still a vampire?" "Well your real brother Drake died many, many years ago and to keep an male heir to the kingdom he had to have a son so he turned me because I had no one left in this world and besides he earsed all my memories." "So how do you know all this?" Father, I mean your father was a stupid enough to keep a journal." "So we are not blood siblings?" Drake shook his head. I wrapped my arms around him. " I don't care in my heart you are still my elder brother Drake." He hugged me back. "I love you Sis." "I love you too brother. But only as a brother nothing more or nothing less." We laughed. I looked over where Leon and Sara was, they began to walk away. My smile disappeared as I watched them walk into another room. "Lets go eavesdrop." He said pulling me in the direction that Leon and Sara headed, with much of my protest. "Sara there is something I need to tell you." Leon said looking down then Sara tilted his chin up and smiled at him. "You love her. I knew it all along when her and Drake came to my cell I could sense her dark icy heart melting, just by looking into her eyes and it was because of your love. Don't worry Leon, I wish you and her all the luck of the world and thank you my dear friend for saving me." Leon smiled. "Thank you for understanding and you were a dear friend before we were engaged so I was willing to come and protect as I promised." They embraced and my heart felt as if it was lifted tremendously. "Now turn around to see your love." Leon turned around to look right at me, I could see that he was shocked. We walked closer together and then embraced. "I will always love you Darfaitya." "And I will always love you Leon Belmont." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/N: The end, cheesy yes I know sorry for the terrible ending but I kinda rushed this story so it can be done, if you all have questions comment or email me and I will have another chapter that will just explain things you didn't understand. So yeah, this is it, no more chapters. I finished my first fanfic YAY! I so proud of myself. :D but I hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you all for reviewing and just in case anyone asks no I have no plans on making a sequel this story was hard enough so yeah. Thank you all once again for the reviews and here is a little something for you all. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Hey guys what are we going to do now?" Drake asked as the group looked over the castle with a beautiful sunset behind them. "Well I was thinking that I would like to restore order to Castlevania and rebuild the castle and hopefully Castlevania will be the kingdom it once was." Darfaitya said looking at the ruins of the once dark castle. "Would you want someone to rule with you as your king." Leon teased, Darfaitya took his hand into his and pulled him toward her. "Yes, do you have anyone in mind." "Maybe I know that he loves you." "You would be a perfect king to Castlevania my love. Your strength, your wisdom, and your courage will help the kingdom become stronger." They kissed. "But of course Drake and Sara will have to be our advisors and help us run this kingdom." He said after they parted. "I would be honored, to serve under amazing rulers." Drake bowed sarcastically. "It would be an immeasurable pleasure." Sara bowed her head. "But remember we are all friends in the end, the titles mean nothing to a wonderful friendship." They all nodded. "We have alot of cleaning to do let's get started." Drake said pulling up his shirt sleeves. They all laughed. From then on, Castlevania was in the hands of the brave King Leon and his lovely queen, Darfaitya. Together with their friends they began to rebuild the once ruined kingdom with the helping hands of other kingdoms. Within the matter of years the castle and its town was restored to their original beauty. The kingdom was at peace with the population being very large. A year later after the group had decided what they wanted to do Leon and Darfaitya were married and a year after that she gave birth to handsome baby boy who was called Roy and later became a hero of legends. Following his heart and the teachings of his father and mentors he was almost a perfect hero, who wandered the lands in search of people in need. Later settled down at his home to inherit the throne. Shortly after Roy was born, Silfeta was born, she became a healer to the sick and the weak, she is a wandering doctor in search of people to heal. Like her brother she was a legend and a miracle to the people she came in contact with. But for those who wonder what happened to Drake and Sara, they married shortly after the Kingdom was restored. They had children of their own who fight along with the Belmont children. In total they had 6 children. In the end Castlevania was in perfect hands and is one of the greatest kingdoms on the world. Thanks to Leon, Darfaitya, Sara, and Drake. Now as for the children…well that's another story. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/N- yea yea yea I know it sucked ass. Well it sounded good when it was in my head. But then now errrr this annoys me lol. But hope you all liked and if not do not flame me. well laters and thank you all for seeing/reading this story to the end. :D

and srry is being a pain screwing up my stories so srry everything is mashed together. errr but i almost forgot to thank my reviewers

Daemonmaker Kyoujin- thank you so much for the review :D glad that you like it.

Blade1986- lol glad that u like it, thanks a bundle. finally this was the last chapter hope that u liked it. (i know i hate it but thats all i can think of about his story lol)

thank you one and all for ur reviews:D


End file.
